Double Leah
by Dancing Pixie 101
Summary: When shape-shifter Leah Clearwater stumbles across a girl who claims she's an were-wolf version of Leah, her life is turned around, she has to choose if she will remain loyal to the man who broke her, or herself. Set in New Moon, but everyone has shifted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine!!!**

Leah POV

Patrols are so boring. That's all we ever do, patrols, patrols and oh, did I mention more patrols?

_Jeez, Leah. It's not that bad. At least you aren't the Alpha; Sam's got a lot on his plate right now. –Jake_

_I'd probably be a better Alpha then him!!! And stay out of my head!!!_ I of course got stuck with Mr. Sunshine-Happy- Doo da, I'd rather think bitchy thoughts on my own than be stuck with him.

_Fine, Leah. You know what? I'm leaving!!! You bitch about everything and won't let anyone cheer you up!!! Tomorrow I'm asking Sam to change my patrol time!!!!!!_ Jake was really pissed at me, good.

He phased and left me to patrol on my own with my 'gloomy' thoughts. Humph. Yeah, right I'm **not** gloomy, or emo, or bitchy, or mean, or a cutter. Ok, fine I may not be fun to be around and I may be bitchy but I'm **not** emo!!! Suddenly, I smelt leech, my first thought was to call the pack but I stopped myself. No, I'm going to deal with these bloodsuckers myself; I'll show the pack I'm not useless or weak. And it'll piss Sam off, take that, dumb ass!!!

What the-. The clearing was empty except for a girl lying, bleeding on the ground, I stepped forward but my paws touched something soft, ashes? The girl had killed the leeches? How? I moved forward again and her head snapped up. I stifled a gasp. She looked like me, well she was more elegant, beautiful, had longer hair, and was covered in blood. But she still looked like me underneath it all. Was this a dream? A vision? Heaven, perhaps? I hurried behind a tree and phased throwing my clothes on hastily, I had to hurry so Jared, who's patrol was next, wouldn't see her.

"Who are you?" I asked coming out again in human form and fully clothed.

She bit her lip and studied me for a while before answering softly, "Leah Clearwater." Her voice was light, and bell-like, similar to a bloodsuckers but it had an underlying roughness that the leeches didn't. It made her all the more beautiful and human-sounding.

"What?" My voice sounded rough and husky in comparison to hers.

"My name is Leah Clearwater." She sounded slightly annoyed now.

I froze. We had the same name? This was getting really freaky, definitely a dream. "But that's my name."

"So?" she smiled, "Then you're my counterpart."

"I'm your what?!?!?" this girl was a lesbian? Scary.

"No, no, no. Not like that. I'm your werewolf part. Where I come from everyone, has a human, were-wolf, vampire, and shape-shifter part. It's a tribe legend." She grinned at me happily and stood, "I'm so glad I found you, did you know you had a leech on your land? I killed it though, so no worries."

I was brought out of my stupor by her slight form swaying. I leapt forward just in time to catch her, "Careful!!" I said, "You're losing a lot of blood, I'll take you to my house, ok?" I was starting to warm up to this girl surprisingly. "I won't tell anyone what you told me, alright?"

Leah nodded and whispered, "Tell them my name is Kayla." Then she fainted from loss of blood.

**AN: Sooo, like it hate it? What? Please tell me so I can try to make it better. Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

Leah POV

I half dragged half carried Leah home; it felt so weird to think like that. She did look like me but did that mean anything? As I neared my house I could hear voices, great now I have to make the dramatic entrance and be pelted with questions, instead of handing her over to my Mom.

"Uh, Mom, I'm home?" I winced as the door flung open with a bang.

My mom ran out of the kitchen, "Leah!! Oh, sweetie I was so worried!! Where were you? Are you ok? What's this?" she stopped short finally noticing the bloody girl in my arms.

"Leah!!" Seth's voice was relieved, "Leah, where were you?" when he came out and saw the unconscious body his tone became angry, "Leah, how could you? I thought you had better control than this!! She could be scarred for life. Take your anger out on someone who can actually fight back fairly!!" When he finished he was practically yelling, he snatched Leah from my arms and stalked inside.

My mother gave me a disapproving look before following him in. I stared after them in disbelief, what happened to Leah I'm so worried? The door slammed open again and Jake stomped out.

"Leah!!! Why would you do something like that? If you were angry at me, take it out on me not an innocent human girl, who will probably be scarred for life now!!!" he slapped me and went back inside.

I gaped at him, what just happened?

Sue POV

Oh, the poor girl, she was so bloody!! She must be injured very badly to have bled so much.

"Hand me the bandages now, son." I held my hand out towards Seth, and he complied.

"Will she be ok?" he looked worried, "Do you think she'll remember anything? How could Leah do such a thing?" he looked angry now.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to, sweetheart, you know how Leah gets sometimes. She's had a lot to deal with and she lets it out the way she knows best. It's not her fault."

Seth opened his mouth but was interrupted by Sam and Emily running through the door, I winced as it slammed shut. My poor door, it was going to break sooner or later, Paul and Jared raced through also slamming the door, probably sooner.

"Where is she?" Emily whispered softly, sympathy in her eyes.

"Leah or--" I began but was cut off.

"The girl." Sam said firmly, "Emily thinks she can help her cope." His expression hardened considerably, "But I do need to know where Leah is too."

"Sam," Harry began, "she's been through a lot."

"Well, this girl will go through a lot too, Harry. I'm sorry but she has broken the rules and needs to be punished accordingly." His tone started out angry but softened at the end, "I'm sorry."

"What about you?" Seth spoke up, "You weren't punished when you attacked Emily so why punish Leah? Is she a scapegoat or something? You have to be fair, Sam."

"I do not wish to punish Leah but it is unavoidable. Emily knew of our secret, it was an accident, and I beat myself up continuously about it." Sam's face was a mask of anger, "So do not ever, ever accuse me of unfairness, Seth Clearwater!! Do not ever speak of Emily that way either!!!"

Seth bowed his head and murmured his apologies to Sam and Emily.

Emily smiled at him softly before asking again, "Where is she?"

I moved aside revealing the girl and heard gasps around the room. Paul, Jared, and Jake, who had just entered the room, started to shake violently. "Here." I whispered.

Sam controlled himself with difficulty, "Where is Leah?" his voice was furious.

"Here." My daughter's defiant voice rang through the room, "What do you want?" she ignored the growls throughout the room that were directed at her. "I'm rather busy at the moment." she smirked at our dumbfounded expressions. "What?"

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Jacob roared, "You ruined her life!!"

Leah suddenly took on an offended attitude, "I did no such thing!!"

Sam spoke up suddenly, "Oh? Then what do you call what you did to her?"

Leah looked confused for a moment before bursting into laughter, "You think I attacked her?"

"Um, yeah." Paul answered slowly, "I mean you can get pretty angry sometimes."

Leah POV

OH MY GOSH, HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!!!

"You really thought I attacked her because I was mad at Jacob?" I asked slowly all traces of humor gone.

"Yeah," Paul replied, "I mean, you are usually a bitch to everyone."

I growled, "I'm a _**what**_ to everyone?" If he repeats that he won't ever be able to have kids if you catch my drift.

"I said you're a b-" Paul began to repeat but Seth stepped in.

"I'm sorry Leah but you are pretty unfair sometimes with who you take your anger out on." Seth whispered.

I instantly felt badly, I did usually take my anger out on Seth even though he was always there for me and never usually said anything to set me off. "I'm sorry, Seth" I whispered hoping the others wouldn't make a big deal out of me apologizing I already felt shitty enough as it was.

He smiled at me, "It's alright, Leah. I know you don't mean to it's just your way of coping with things. Now let's try to see if we can help this girl out, 'kay?"

I grinned at him, "Yeah, let's."

**AN: So what do you think? I tried to make Leah seem kinda bitchy because that's just her nature to be like that. I'll probably make Leah 2 or Kayla wake up next chapter. Please review to tell me what you think!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!!! Thanks!!! :D  
**


End file.
